Aviones de papel
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: Lo que comenzó como una interrogativa infantil, terminó siendo un tiempo para compartir aviones de papel. Esos que simbolizaban su amistad.
1. R

A veces Emma no puede evitar mirar el cielo que se extiende sobre ellos, y estirar su mano, como queriendo rozar la suavidad de las nubes o querer tocar el cielo, como saltar y tocar la aspereza y dureza del techo de concreto.

\- ¿Y ahora qué haces? – le pregunta Ray, mirándola con extrañeza, bajando por un momento el libro que estaba leyendo. Emma sigue empedernida con querer alcanzar el cielo, estirándose de puntitas.

\- Es Emma siendo Emma, Ray. – le contesta Norman con una sonrisa, mirando su divertido intento por alcanzar el cielo.

\- ¿No crees que está más extraña que de costumbre?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Por eso. – señaló, ahora viendo la extraña imagen de Emma saltando con el afán de alcanzar el cielo, con el riesgo de caerse de bruces al suelo. Ahora Norman miró también extrañado a su querida Emma.

\- ¿Qué crees que esté intentando hacer?

\- Eso siempre me pregunto al verla.

Emma suspiró, cansada de intentar alcanzar el cielo y de estirar la mano. Y volvió a intentarlo, pero sin querer, pisó mal y estaba por caer al suelo, cuando dos brazos la rodearon, impidiendo su caída; y su mirada se enfocó en ambos chicos que la acompañaban, Ray y Norman.

Ray la miraba con reproche.

Norman con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien, Emma? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, haciéndola perderse en sus voces, en trance.

Hasta que una risa genuina salió de ella, confundiendo a ambos chicos.

\- ¿Alguna vez han querido tocar el cielo?

\- ¿A qué viene eso, Emma?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dejaron con delicadeza -más Norman que Ray- en el pasto, acostándose a su lado. Mirando los tres el cielo desde la sombra del árbol que les brindaba.

\- ¿Nunca se han preguntado si el cielo es duro o suave al tacto? ¡Como las nubes!

\- Emma, tú sólo te preguntas esas cosas. Por eso eres rara.

\- ¡Hey!

Norman se rió ante la pequeña riña que estaban teniendo sus mejores amigos.

\- Tal vez el cielo no tenga una textura, ni siquiera las nubes. Aunque las nubes están echas de gases, y no creo que sean suaves. – contestó Norman, mirando con una sonrisa el cielo. Ray y Emma lo miraron. – Tal vez no podamos alcanzar el cielo con nuestras manos, pero, podemos intentarlo de otras maneras.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Cometas o aviones de papel. Aunque lo más factible, son aviones de papel. – dijo el pelinegro, dando la opción. Emma sonrió animada.

\- ¡Hagámoslos!

Los tres fueron por hojas de papel, y Ray fue diciéndoles cómo debían hacerlos. Emma se equivocaba algunas veces, recibiendo regaños de parte del pelinegro y recibiendo ayuda a veces de Norman.

Para finalmente, mirar sus aviones de papel. Haciéndola sonreír.

\- ¡Mi avión de papel se llama Ray!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, entonces el mío se llama Emma.

\- … Bien, mi avión se llama Norman. – respondió resignado Ray, contentando a sus mejores amigos.

\- ¿Están listos, chicos! – preguntó emocionada Emma, alistándose para hacer volar su avión de papel. Norman sonrió, asintiendo y Ray sólo se preparó para aventar su avión.

\- ¡Uno!

\- Dos.

\- Tres.

Y los arrojaron, mirando cuan alto iban, para emoción de Emma. Quien, para ella, ese tiempo era preciado, hermoso.

Y deseaba, que así siempre fuera.


	2. E

Sabía lo deprimida que se encontraba. Pues parecía que el mundo no estaba conforme con primero hacerles ver que su vida era una mentira, que eran comida, que realmente no tenían propósito en la vida, que su mejor amigo Norman se fuera y lo más seguro, estuviese muerto y ahora… Personas trataron de matarlos por ser niños ganado, por ser niños que no querían ser comidos y que querían vivir como cualquier ser humano normal.

Les quitaban a las personas más importantes de su vida. No era justo.

Pero en sí, ¿Cuándo la vida era justa?

Se sentó a su lado, haciendo que recostara su cabeza en su hombro, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como ella se negaba a llorar.

Acarició su cabeza, reconfortándola. Y al final, Emma derramó sus lágrimas, esas que delante de sus hermanos no podía derramar.

Porque era una de las mayores, debía mostrarse fuerte. Tenía que ser su soporte para poder así, avanzar a un futuro donde no tuvieran que estar huyendo de nadie y pudieran vivir tranquilos sin miedos y si hubiera preocupaciones, serían meramente triviales.

Además, apenas tenían 13 años. No podías pedirle a un niño a esa edad que madurara e hiciera todo bien, porque sabes que no podría soportarlo del todo, porque apenas están creciendo, aprendiendo y tropezando.

Y ellos no eran la excepción, pero, debían esforzarse. Por ellos y su familia.

\- Emma. – la llamó con suavidad, siendo la respuesta un pujido, él sonrió levemente. - ¿Quieres hacer aviones de papel?

Ella alzó la cabeza, mirándolo, confundido.

\- Pero no tenemos papel para eso, Ray.

\- Tenemos. – respondió, arrancando las últimas hojas de un libro que llevaba con ellos. Emma no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendida, sabiendo que él nunca haría algo así.

Pero Ray quería verla bien, siendo la misma tontita de siempre. Animada, positiva y luchadora.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo hacerlo? – le preguntó con una sonrisa, tendiéndole una hoja del libro. Emma le sonrió.

\- Tuve al mejor maestro, por supuesto que sí.

He hicieron sus aviones de papel, saliendo por un momento de donde estaban con tal de no molestar a su familia, y de paso, vigilando que nadie les estuviera viendo o siguiendo. Se posicionaron para arrojar sus aviones de papel.

\- ¿Lista?

\- Sí.

\- Uno.

\- Dos.

\- Tres. – dijeron a la vez, lanzando lejos sus aviones, haciéndolos sonreír y sentir nostálgicos.

Un pequeño momento de paz, calidez y recuerdos de la infancia.

\- _Gracias, Ray._


	3. N

Los tres miraban el cielo que se posaba sobre ambos, como antes lo hacía. Aunque si era sincero, estaba de lo más avergonzado con todo lo que se había suscitado.

Él en su terquedad de querer verlos bien, a salvo junto a los demás y temiendo. Que lo único que provocó fue dolor, desconfianza y error tras error.

Si tan sólo hubiera confiado en ellos, sin tan sólo no hubiera cargado con todo solo… Si tan sólo hubiera sido honesto…

\- Emma, Ray… - ambos lo miraron, él se encogió de hombros, jugando con sus manos, teniendo pena de mirarlos a la cara, a los ojos.

A esos esmeralda y amatista, respectivamente.

\- Todavía… Todavía, ¿Puedo hacer aviones de papel con ustedes?

Emma y Ray lo miraron sorprendidos un momento, a lo que Norman los miró a los ojos, esos zafiros suplicantes y arrepentidos realmente.

\- Por favor.

Emma rió y Ray le sonrió.

\- Si consigues el papel, podemos.

Un alivio y calidez le embargó, a la vez que una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios; y emocionado y algo avergonzado por comportarse como un niño pequeño -aunque él seguía siendo un niño-, fue con ellos con papel en mano. Ray se rió al ver casi un paquete de hojas blancas en las manos de Norman al igual que Emma.

Tomaron cada quien una hoja, ayudando a Norman para hacer el suyo, pues con pena admitió no recordar cómo hacerlo, y finalmente se prepararon para lanzar sus aviones.

\- Uno.

\- ¡Dos!

\- ¡Tres! – contó Norman con una sonrisa sincera, lanzando así su avión junto a los de sus hermanos y amigos.

\- ¡Otra vez!

\- Sólo porque Norman trajo el paquete de hojas.

Y ese día, se la pasaron haciendo y lanzando aviones de papel, riendo y sonriendo. Reviviendo esos recuerdos de los tres juntos cuando eran más niños.

Pero nuevamente…

Siendo ellos el trío de mejores amigos.

\- ¡Mi avión volará más alto que el de ustedes!

\- ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!

\- ¡Tranquilo chicos, todos volarán alto!

Volviendo a ser, esos niños de antes.


End file.
